The Demons Hunter
by Nightmares Will Rule The World
Summary: Los demonios son cazados, pero estos no se quedarán de brazos cruzados
1. Chapter 1

En tiempos antiguos los demonios cazaban y comían humanos, los humanos vivían con miedo de ser atacados o comidos, pero milagrosamente aparecieron grupos de caza demonios, pero había un grupo conformado de tres chicos que destacaba más, cazaban a los demonios que atacaban a los humanos empezando a extinguir a los demonios, pero a los humanos no les importaba si nosotros desaparecíamos de la tierra, ellos solo les importaba su vida, no sabían que para mantener el flujo de paz balanceado tenemos que existir nosotros y ellos, el mal y el bien, pero esos grupos junto con las demás personas no lo entendían, fue cuando ahora los que se ocultaban eramos nosotros, los demonios.

Mi padre, el rey demonio me dice que en algún momento los humanos se darán cuenta de la verdad pero para que eso ocurra todavía falta tiempo, por lo que decidió mandarme a un lugar seguro donde jamás me podrían cazar, pues ahora ese grupo de chicos están en busca de la familia real demonio y para proteger a sus hijos nos mando a diferentes lugares, donde podríamos vivir tranquilamente sin peligro a que nos cazen

* * *

(Aqui empiezo a narrar yo)

Una chica de cabello rojo oscuro largo y rebelde, ojos ámbar, tez pálida, tenía unos cuernos y cola de demonio y vistiendo un kimono rojo carmín con unas rosas negras y bordados negros paseaba por el bosque

-Que tranquilidad- suspiro la pelirroja recostándose en el jardín de frente de una casa vieja -sin cazadores de demonios cerca- sonrió -pero sin humanos cerca no me puedo alimentar- cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de disgusto, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos cuando escucho una pisadas acercarse, de golpe se levanto y se escondió detrás de un árbol, se asomo por un lado y vio a tres chicos, llevaban una ropa tradicional japonesa, uno de color gris, otro de color negro y otro de color blanco -Quienes son ellos?- se pregunto con curiosidad, cuando se quiso asomar mejor piso una rama llamando su atención

-Quién esta ahí?- pregunto el chico de cabello blanco, ojos azules y del traje gris

-Que pasa Sora?- pregunto el chico de cabello negro, ojos grises y del traje blanco mirando a Sora

-Creí haber visto algo Kurai- dijo Sora mirando a los árboles

-Debió haber sido tu imaginación- dijo burlón el chico de cabello gris platinado, ojos blancos y del traje negro

-Ja-ja que divertido Ayami, en serio juro haber escuchado algo detrás de... aquel árbol!- señalo un viejo roble Sora

-Debes estar muy seguro como para apuntar a un solo árbol- dijo burlón Ayami

-Solo vayamos a revisar si hay alguien ahí- dijo Kurai dirigiéndose al árbol donde se encontraba la demonio pelirroja

-Y si es un demonio?- pregunto curioso Sora

-Lo destruimos- sonrió maleficamente Kurai

La chica al ver que se acercaban intento huir pero por culpa de una piedra se tropezó cayendo al suelo torciéndose el tobillo y impidiéndole caminar bien, intento ocultar los cuernos y la cola pero el dolor se lo impedía, arriesgándola a que esos chicos la casen. Cuando los chicos se le acercaron y la vieron, sin vasilar sacaron sus armas, la de Ayami era una espada, la de Kurai una guadaña y la de Sora eran unas pistolas, pero tenían escondidas mas armas

-Vaya vaya, tenías razón Sora, y lo mejor es que es una demonio- sonrió Kurai observando a la demonio -dime su nivel Ayami- ordeno mirando al mencionado

-Sorprendente, estamos de suerte, es una demonio de la familia real- sonrió Ayami

-La segunda que cazaremos- dijo Sora apuntando sus pistolas

-La segunda?- pregunto la demonio asustada

-Caul es tu nombre? según recuerdo el cazamos hace seis días se llamaba Daku, era uno de los hijos de en medio- dijo pensante Ayami

-Mataron a Daku?- pregunto casi en un susurro cabizbaja la demonio no dejando ver sus ojos

-Aunque no fue fácil de vencer, era fuerte, admirable de uno de los miembros de la familia real de los demonio- dijo sonriendo Kurai

-Daku- murmuro triste y su cabello empezo a flotar, volviendo sus ojos carmín y la parte blanca negra se volvió, sus cuernos se volvieron de rojos a negros y mas grandes -ustedes sucios humanos-

-Prepárense- ordenó Kurai a sus amigos

La demonio inmediatamente con sus garras ataco a los tres jovenes, causándoles graves heridas, Kurai con su guadaña intento atacarla pero ella facilmente la esquivó, Sora le comenzo a disparar a diestra y siniestra pero la demonio las esquivó como si de hojas se trataran, Ayami intento atacarla con su espada pero ella lo lograba detener con su brazo desnudo, comenzaron a lanzar dagas a diestra y siniestra pero ella igual las esquivaba, hizo aparecer una guadaña negra que parecía mas bien una sombra y con esta los mando volando hasta la casona vieja, destruyéndola por completo

-Que tan fuerte es esta demonio?- pregunto dolorido Kurai tomando su guadaña

A lo lejos se encontraba un chico de cabello negro, ojos rojos y un traje de epoca moderna de color negro, mirando la batalla entre los tres chicos y la demonio

-Vaya vaya, te has vuelto muy fuerte hermanita- susurro a si mismo, pero la demonio lo logró escuchar causándole una distracción provocando que Kurai le hiciera una cortada en el brazo -parece que necesitas ayuda- volviéndose una sombra se metió dentro de la demonio controlándola

-Eres muy fuerte demonio- dijo Sora apuntandole con las pistolas

La demonio no contesto ni movió la boca, simplemente corrió hacia los chicos y en el momento de correr los apunto con la guadaña, la demonio con la guadaña le hizo una gran cortada en el brazo a Sora, dejandolo en el suelo dolorido, de inmediato fue contra Ayami, este intento atacarla pero ella le hizo unos cortes en sus piernas, Kurai molesto intento atacarla pero ella le hizo dos grandes cortadas en el pecho dejandolo casi muerto.

-Ustedes sucios humanos, intentan matarnos con esos juguetes, ustedes son seres inferiores a nosotros, jamás lograran deshacerse de nosotros, los demonios- se rió la demonio mostrando con una sonrisa sus colmillos

Los tres chicos se levantaron fácilmente y sus armas cambiaron, las pistolas de Sora se volvieron de unas simples pistolas pequeñas a unas mas grandes y balncas y de ellas colgaban cadenas, la espada de Ayami se volvio mas larga y la hoja paso de metal a blanco y la guadaña de Kurai se volvio como la de la demonio pero esta era blanca, de las tres armas salían unas sombras que envolvieron a los chicos, los chicos cambiaron sus atuendos de ropa normal (en esa epoca) a unas túnicas negras que en el pecho del lado derecho llevaban un escudo en forma de un cráneo envuelto en una rosa, los ojos de los chicos pasaron de sus colores naturales a blancos. El cielo se había vuelto negro, solo dos lunas lo iluminaban, una roja representando a los demonios y una blanca, representando a los humanos, a los chicos solo se les lograba ver sus ojos blancos brillante y a la demonio sus ojos rojos carmín como la sangre brillantes

-Nosotros no somos simples humanos, ni siquiera nos podemos llamar humanos- dijo Sora apuntando sus pistolas a la demonio

-Que son ustedes?- pregunto seria la demonio apuntandolos con su guadaña negra

-Somo los verdaderos cazadores de demonios, aquellos que estan en busca de la familia real, aquellos que perdieron su humanidad para salvar a los humanos de los demonios que desean hacerles daño- respondió Kurai

-Los verdaderos? interesante- sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y su guadaña se volvió una espada gigante de sombra

La demonio corrió hacia ellos a la velocidad del sonido que apenas y se podía ver, los chicos esquivaron rápidamente casi a la misma velocidad que la demonio sus ataques, pero esta no paraba los seguía atacando sin darles oportunidad de contraatacar. Sora salto a un árbol y con una de sus pistolas le disparo en la mano derecha a la demonio provocando que esta soltara el arma y Ayami se le aventara clavándole la espada en el cuello creando que sangre negra junto roja salga, dejando a los tres sorprendidos, y el cielo volvio a la normalidad

-La sangre!- se sorprendió Kurai acercandose al cadaver de la demonio

-Es de dos colores, la sangre de los demonios solo es negra y la de los humanos es roja, por que ella la tiene de los dos colores?- Ayami saco la espada del cuello

-Es imposible que un demonio tenga tambien sangre roja- dijo Sora bajando inmediatamente del árbol, entonces la demonio comenzó a toser sangre negra

-Que diablos?- los tres se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la demonio se levantaba, tomandose del cuello, donde ahora tenia una cictariz profunda

-Eso dolió- se quejo la demonio y sus ojos cambiaron a ámbar y escondio sus cuernos y cola -maldita sea, por que tengo que ser también human?- dijo casi en un susurro molesta y triste creyendo que los otros chicos no la escucharon

-Humana?- pregunto Kurai

-Ustedes, se atrevieron a atravesar mi cuello con esa arma pura- apunto a Kurai con la espada

-Baja tu espada oscura, princesa demonio- dijeron Ayami y Sora apuntandole con sus respectivas armas

La demonio suspiro y solto su espada sentándose en el suelo, Ayami saco una cadena y le amarró las manos asegurandolas con un candado y una llave en forma de cruz

-Ahora dinos tu nombre- pidio Kurai tomando del cuello con fuerza a la demonio provocando que esta soltará un quejido de dolor

-Tamie- dijo ella adolorida

-Tamie, es un nombre poco común en los demonios- dijo curioso Sora, mirando el cielo que se estaba oscureciendo -ya se va haciendo tarde, es mejor que volvamos al palacio, nos debe de estar esperando la princesa Lía-

-_Lía? sigue viva?-_ penso Tamie mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, pero no de alegría, uno de los chicos se le acerco y le pego en el cuello dejandola inconsciente

-No la vamos a matar?- pregunto Sora ante la accion de parte de Kurai

-Necesitamos saber el por que de la sangre roja, y por que dijo que ella también es humana- lo miro seriamente Kurai y tomo en sus brazos a la demonio cargandola al estilo nupcial

Los tres chicos caminaron lo mas rápido que pudieron para llegar a la ciudad que no quedaba muy lejos. Al llegar lo primero que vieron fue un gran palacio de la epoca feudal un poco viejo, continuaron su camino por la ciudad, hasta llegar a la gran entrada del palacio donde los dejaron pasar. Entraron y se encontraban en el gran patio, continuaron hasta llegar a otra puerta un poco mas pequeña que la primera pero no por mucho. Caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al fondo donde habia una puerta, entraron y en el trono había una joven de cabello castaño, largo y rebelde, tez blanca y ojos ámbar, vistiendo un kimono rojo sentada en algo como un trono, Ayami y Sora se inclinaron mientras que Kurai dejaba el cuerpo inconsciente a un lado y se inclinaba

-Esa chica- se quedo sorprendida la joven sosteniendo un abanico blanco con rosas rojas frente a su boca

-Es la princesa demonio- dijo Ayami sin mirar a la joven a los ojos

-Por que no la mataron- se le quedo viendo con odio al cuerpo inconsciente

-Esa demonio es distinta a los otros, su sangre es roja y negra, además que es mitad humana- dijo Sora sin mirar a los ojos a la joven

-Asi que la trajeron para inspeccionarla- ante esa palabra la demonio abrio fuertemente los ojos y rápido se levanto

Tamie se levanto rápido y al ver a la joven salió corriendo del salón, corriendo por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada, abrio la puerta y vio varios guardias apuntándola con armas, de su espalda salieron unas grandes alas negras y voló a lo alto hasta llegar al bosque, descendió y escondió sus alas, corrió hasta llegar dentro de una vieja casa y se sentó en uno de los rincones del fondo abrazando sus rodillas. Escucho la puerta abrirse y se asustó, escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas, escucho pasos acercarse a donde ella estaba y aún así no quiso voltear, cuando sintió una mano tocas su cabeza y acariciarla.

-Ya, esta bien, no te preocupes- esa voz se le hacía conocida, tímidamente levantó la cabeza y se encontró con una cabellera azul oscura casi negra y unos ojos azules

-Todos son iguales- murmuró tímida -siempre quieren inspeccionarme-

-Asi son los humanos, aprovechándose de los demonios sin saber su lugar, no te preocupes, aquí estoy yo- dijo el ojiazul abrazándola

-Gracias, Aoi- sonrió un poco triste y alegre a la vez

-Supe lo de Daku, realmente lo siento- se sentó frente a Tamie cabizbajo

-No te preocupes, aún quedamos, tú, Mess, Kaze, Joy, Emily y yo- intentó sonreír Tamie -pero aún así me siento sola sin Daku- se entristeció y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

-No llores, yo jamás te abandonaré- abrazó a Tamie y se quedaron así hasta que cayó la noche

Tamie despertó y vio a su lado a Aoi y sonrió, al recordar que los hermanos que más quería eran Daku y Aoi. Se levantó pero la mano de Aoi la detuvo. El se levantó y se colocó a su lado y le sonrió. Salieron de la casa y Aoi se fue por un lado y Tamie por otro.

Tamie se recuperó y decidida se fue al palacio de donde había huido, no se dejaría vencer. Caminó por el bosque hasta llegar a la aldea, oculto su apariencia demoniaca y caminó por las calles como si nada. Finalmente llegó al palacio, frente a ella había una gran puerta. Abrió la puerta como si fuera su propia casa y entró. Al entrar se quedó perpleja, aquello que había eran cadáveres, en su rostro se comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa psicópata y sacó su guadaña.

-Veo que por fin te muestra- murmuró en lo que comenzaba a caminar...


	2. Chapter 2

-Veo que por fin te muestras- murmuró en lo que comenzaba a caminar al salón principal

Todos a su alrededor eran cadáveres, no quedaba nadie vivo, a excepción de cuatro personas que se encontraban en el salón principal. Llegó al salón principal y vio a la princesa y a los tres chicos a su alrededor, sonrió y siguió caminando. Los chicos intentaron atacarla pero ella fácilmente los esquivó y los atacó dejándolos desmayados en el suelo. La princesa veía aterrorizada a la demonio e intentó escapar, pero la demonio se paró frente a ella evitándole escapar

-Por qué huyes? No te haré nada malo- sonrió de una manera diabólica -hermana- la demonio transformó su guadaña en una daga y se la clavó en el estómago -Anda y muestra tu verdadera forma- sacó la daga del estómago de la princesa y se alejó rápido mientras la otra se retorcía de dolor

-T-tú! Mald-ita demoni-o! cu-ant-as veces t-e ... dij-e que m-me deja-ras de decir a-asi- Lía se levantó sosteniéndose la herida causada por la daga de la demonio

-Acaso aún no lo aceptas?!- Tamie formo su daga en la guadaña nuevamente y la apuntó al cuello de Lía -Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar para que lo entiendas?!- en su rostro se veía el enojo y odio

-Yo jamás sería pariente de una sucia demonio como tú! Ni siquiera eres completamente humana o demonio! No eres nada!- Lía gritó tomando del piso una espada -Ni siquiera mi madre te quiso! Ni tu padre te quiso! No eres más que escoria en cualquiera de los dos mundo! Al igual que él!- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso

Tamie tomó con fuerza la guadaña y con una mirada llena de odio y sus ojos radiantes y rojos como la sangre corrió a donde Lía y comenzaron a pelear. Lía a pesar de ser humana tenía una velocidad sorprendente, pero Tamie era aún mejor que ella, aunque no por mucho. Lía tomó la espada y atravesó el estómago, volteó a ver a los ojos a Tamie pensando que había llegado a su final, pero está tenía una sonrisa diabólica mostrando sus colmillos y su mirada brillante y carmín llena de sed de sangre.

Tamie aún con la espada enterrada como si nada tomó su guadaña y le cortó un brazo a Lía, luego una pierna, con sus garras le atravesó el estómago y le arrancó todos sus órganos, pero Lía no moría, Tamie no se lo permitía, la quería torturar

-Te hubiera perdonado la vida si te hubieras mantenido callada, no me importa lo que hayas dicho sobre madre y padre, pero hablar de él de esa forma- le sonrió psicópata -cavaste tu propia tumba-

-Qué?! Al ser también humana, con esta espada deberías morir- se soltó y caminó hacia atrás

-Humana?!- comenzó a reír como psicópata -En serio crees que yo sea totalmente humana?!- siguió riéndose -Solo era necesario renunciar a mi parte humana y comenzar a matar demonios y tomar su sangre y carne. Hace tiempo que dejé de ser humana- se detuvo y tomó su guadaña -Yo, soy Temiz, la demonio de la tortura y guardiana de la puerta del Dolor- sonrió y sus colmillos cada vez se hacían más grandes, sus ojos rojos mas brillantes, la parte blanca negra y la pupila se volvía rasgada, sus cuernos cola y alas comenzaban a salir, eran negras como la noche

-T-TÚ! M-AL-DITA DEM-MONI-NIO!- gritó tomando un frasco con un líquido rojo dentro y lo tomó todo

-Eres capaz de abandonar tu humanidad con tal de sobrevivir? Asquerosa humana, creo que jamás debí considerarte como mi hermana, al fin y al cabo, los humanos son estúpidos- tomó su guadaña y corrió hacia Lía y le cortó la cabeza -Es cierto aquello que me dijo Daku, todo tiene límites... a excepción de la estupidez humana- iba a tomar su cabeza cuando sintió una bala atravesar su podrido corazón -Ustedes no entien-den- cayó desmayada y sus cuernos, cola y alas desaparecieron

Los tres chicos doloridos se acercaron a la demonio y la observaron fijamente, parecía una persona distinta, o... acaso esa era la verdadera princesa demonio Temiz. Para ser honestos, habían escuchado hablar de la Princesa Demonio Temiz, aquella que llamaban Temiz la Demonio de la Tortura, una demonio que deja vivas a sus víctimas y no las deja morir mientras los tortura lentamente, al parecer el nombre Tamie sólo era su nombre para ocultar su verdadera identidad.

-Quien diría que encontraríamos a la segund demonio más fuerte aquí- sonrió Kurai

-Lo mejor será asesinarla rápido y no investigar, nos puede causar muchos problemas- Sora guardo su pistola con la que le había apuntado a Temiz

Ayami iba a acercarse a Temiz cuando una gran nube de humo negro la rodeo alejándolo de golpe. Cuando la nube se disipó Temiz ya no estaba. Los chicos salieron corriendo del palacio preocupados por donde pueda estar, y no cause problemas.

Cuando salieron del palacio vieron a decenas de civiles muertos, todos en sus rostros expresaban terror. Corrieron hacia el bosque y encontraron in rastro de sangre, siguieron el rastro hasta llegar a una vieja casa. Entraron y encontraron el cadáver de una joven rubia y blanca, su cuerpo desnudo era cubierto por una manta. Cuando se iban a acercar delante de ellos apareció una puerta marrón con un marco dorado y en la parte superior central había una rosa carmín con tallos dorados que se juntaban con el marco de la puerta. La joven se levantó y caminó hacia ellos, cubriéndose el cuerpo con la manta. Los volteó a ver a los ojos mostrando unos ojos topacio

-Quien eres tú?- preguntó Ayami retrocediendo conforme la joven se le acercaba

-Así que tu eres Fujistu Ayami- dijo la joven retrocediendo tras observar bien a Ayami y luego se acerco a Kurai -Y tu eres Miyavi Kurai- retrocedió y se dirigió a Sora -Y tu.. Tobari Sora- retrocedió y caminó frente a la puerta -Me alegra que hayan venido- miró la rosa y volteó a verlos

.Tú?- volvió a preguntar Ayami

-Disculpen por no presentarme, pero pensé que sabrían quien soy yo, mi nombre es Dabria, guardiana de la puerta de la Calma- sonrió dulce

-Eres una demonio?- preguntó Sora apuntándola con sus pistolas

-Jajaja- rió -claro que no, solo soy una humana con el don de proteger la puerta de la Calma y de dar permiso a quien deba pasar y de hablar con el Jefe- sonrió Dabria y puso su mano en la puerta formando un sello con la forma de una rosa -Y yo les doy el permiso a ustedes-

-Y por qué deberíamos pasar?- preguntó Kurai mirando desconfiado a Dabria

-Ustedes buscan a Temiz la demonio de la tortura y guardiana de la puerta del Dolor, no?- dijo sonriente Dabria -Puedo conectar mi puerta a la de ella y les será más fácil encontrarla-

-Y por qué nos das información de una compañera tuya?- cuestionó Sora

-Compañera?- rió Dabria -Que seamos ambas guardianas no nos hace compañeras, les entregó esta información porque solo ustedes pueden derrotarla, y tienen que destruir su puerta, esa puerta nos ha traído problemas a todos los guardianes-

-Entonces nos estás pidiendo que pasemos por tu puerta que conectarás a la de Temiz, para que la matemos y destruir su puerta?- resumió Kurai

-Sí- asintió sonriendo Dabria y abrió la puerta girando el sello -Pueden pasar- señaló la entrada

Los chicos se asomaron mejor y vieron un gran jardín de rosas blancas con varias tumbas y un pequeño camino de sangre

-Tengan cuidado con las rosas, son venenosas y te pueden devorar por dentro- sonrió Dabria y los empujó dentro de la puerta y seguido cerró la puerta

Los chicos siguieron el camino de sangre intentado evitar tocar las rosas, hasta llegar frente a una puerta negra con un marco plateado con pequeños diamantes carmines, y en la parte superior central se encontraba un cráneo con dos alas plateadas que se juntaban con el marco. En el centro apareció un sello con forma de un cráneo y por si mismo giró dejando abrir la puerta mostrando un cementerio. Los chicos pasaron por la puerta y una vez pasaron los tres la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Miraron a su alrededor y vieron a una chica azabache, blanca, con un vestido negro de luto sentada junto a una tumba abrazándose las piernas y ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas llorando. Kurai se le acercó y le acarició el pelo

-Disculpa, que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto dule Kurai a la joven

-Mi hermano- dijo la chica entre llantos -el... esta muerto- la chica no levantaba el rostro y seguía llorando

Sora se acercó junto a Ayami y vieron el nombre escrito en la tumba, cuando se acercaron a leerlo bien, rápidamente se alejaron

-Kurai, lee el nombre en la tumba- Sora señaló la tumba

-Que?- Kurai observó la tumba y se sorprendió -Yoshiki Daku- murmuró y vio a la chica -tu, eres Temiz?-

-Temiz?- preguntó confusa la chica alzando la cabeza para ver a Kurai dejando ver un ojo ámbar -el derecho- y uno rojo -el izquierdo- que era cubierto un poco por su fleco de color rojo -Mi nombre es Yoshiki Tamie- dijo la chica

-Yoshiki... Tamie?- preguntó Ayami -No te llamabas Temiz?-

-No, mi nombre siempre ha sido Yoshiki Tamie, mi madre me puso así en honor a la guardiana de la puerta del Dolor, era su guardiana favorita, a pesar de ser la más cruel, pero también inteligente, aunque no tanto como el guardián de la puerta de la Inteligencia- sonrió leve Tamie

-Cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó Ayami acercándose a Tamie

-Mi madre me dejo para despedirme de mi hermano pero nunca regresó- la mirada de Tamie se entristeció

-No esta consciente de que esta dentro de la puerta del Dolor?- preguntó en un susurró Sora a Kurai

-Eso parece, pero observa su apariencia, su pelo es negro, el de temiz es rojo, sin embargo su fleco es rojo y su pelo se va volviendo de ese color, ella dijo que su nombre era Tamie y su hermano se llama Daku, Temiz había usado el nombre Tamie, a menos que esta sea ella antes de renunciar a su parte humana- dijo Kurai

-Quien es tu madre?- pregunto Ayami

-Darui Daiana- dijo Tamie triste volviendo a agachar su rostro en sus rodillas

-No es esa la madre de Lía? La anterior reina?- le preguntó Sora a Ayami

-Sí, parece que eran hermanas de la misma madre- dijo en un susurró Ayami a Sora

Kurai se acercó un poco más a Tamie hasta posar sus manos en los hombros de Tamie

-Tu... eres mitad demonio?- preguntó Kurai observando fijamente a Tamie

-Eh?- Tamie volteo a ver a los ojos a Kurai -sí, acaso ustedes son... cazadores de demonios?- se asustó un poco

-Sí- asintió Sora acercándose junto a Ayami a Kurai

-Me alegra- sonrió y se levantó -por favor, mátenme- su cabello se iba volviendo rojo

Kurai no sabía por qué dijo eso pero con seguridad tomo su guadaña, Sora sus pistolas y Ayami su espada. Ayami le clavó la espada en el estómago, Sora le disparó en el corazón y Kurai le atravesó con su guadaña la espalda. Tamie sonrió y cayó al suelo desangrando. El cementerio comenzó a desaparecer y apareció otra puerta igual a la de antes. Los chicos corrieron hacia ella y la puerta por si sola se abrió. Una vez pasaron los tres la puerta se cerró.

Kurai iba caminando por delante y detrás de el iban Sora y Ayami. Kurai iba pensando en lo que había dicho Tamie "Por favor, mátenme" y en sus ojos, ella era Temiz, su cabello que se iba volviendo rojo lo decía todo. Pero acaso esa era ella antes de perder su humanidad, por qué les había pedido que la mataran? Tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, por alguna razón dudo en matarla, al ver sus ojos y su sonrisa sintió que ella era como él, alguien que habían rechazado y solo quería poner fin a su vida. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir seguido de un suspiro. Sora y Ayami se preguntaron que le pasaba a Kurai, pero sabían muy bien que si le preguntaban algo el probablemente se molestaría ya que no le gustaba que se metieran en sus pensamientos.

Los tres siguieron caminando hasta que Kurai de la nada se detuvo, sorprendiendo a Sora y Ayami.

-Que te pasa?- preguntó molesto Sora ante la acción de Kurai

-Ella, esta ahí- dijo Kurai señalando un árbol viejo

Debajo del árbol se encontraba una silueta de una joven. Los chicos se acercaron lentamente, hasta que cuando llegaron la vieron a una joven azabache, blanca, de ojos hétero-cromáticos uno rojo y uno ámbar y vestía un vestido blanco gastado. La chica los volteo a ver y sonrió dejando ver unos colmillos, de la nada hizo aparecer una guadaña negra hecha de sombras y los atacó. Los chicos intentaban esquivar los ataques pero eran muy rápidos. Sora tomó sus pistolas y le disparó en la mano derecha a la chica provocando que soltará la guadaña. Ayami corrió a la chica desarmada y le atravesó el corazón con su espada y Kurai le cortó la cabeza.

De la nada detrás de ellos apareció otra puerta igual a las anteriores y pasaron por ésta llegando a un salón. Era negro con blanco, el piso era estilo ajedrez negro con blanco y en el centro se encontraba la estatua de Lucifer

Los chicos se iban acercando a la estatua, sin embargo una gran ráfaga los lanzó lejos. Desde arriba llego una chica igual a la del cementerio sosteniendo una guadaña negra hecha de sombras. La chica tenía un semblante serio y frío. Miró fijamente desde Sora, Ayami hasta Kurai, al ver a Kurai el rostro de la chica cambió a uno de odio. Alzó su guadaña y la golpeó al piso provocando una gran ráfaga de viento que saco volando a Kurai.

-Que hacen aquí?- volteó a ver con una mirada asesina a los otros dos chicos.


End file.
